


Making It Up As We Go Along

by jovialien



Series: MagicVerse [4]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Author's bored with redtube, First Time, Gratuitous porn, I should be writing plot instead here's porn, M/M, Male Slash, Slash, Slashy, Superpower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jovialien/pseuds/jovialien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the middle of the day, Gee on an unusual afternoon off (there's a delivery in that Charlie likes to handle personally, because the delivery girl is hot) and Frank's skipping gym because, lets face it, nobody will even notice.  X-Men is playing largely unnoticed on the dusty old TV in Gerard's room, Magneto trying to convert the world's leaders into mutants but, other than a mutual appreciation of Hugh Jackman early on, it has been less about watching the movie and more about the chance to make out, slow and heavy, in the silence of an empty house.</p><p>At least, that's how it starts out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making It Up As We Go Along

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a break from angsty plot and, let's face it, sometimes a girl just needs to write some pron and you just can't leave the boys alone for too long or they get into trouble. So have a pressie!

“You're not Rogue.”

Gerard Way is used to weird conversations with Frank. He's used to discussing sci fi and movies and who makes the best Joker and all that. He's even used to discussing it whilst his attention is otherwise occupied (as it is now) with the expanse of Frank's bare chest, his fingers spread wide and roaming in leisurely trails over the smooth skin, the light from the TV casting strange shadows over both of them as they lie in his bed. He's just not used to Frank being the one to initiate them.

It's the middle of the day, Gee on an unusual afternoon off (there's a delivery in that Charlie likes to handle personally, because the delivery girl is hot) and Frank's skipping gym because, lets face it, nobody will even notice. X-Men is playing largely unnoticed on the dusty old TV in Gerard's room, Magneto trying to convert the world's leaders into mutants but, other than a mutual appreciation of Hugh Jackman early on, it has been less about watching the movie and more about the chance to make out, slow and heavy, in the silence of an empty house.

To be honest, Gerard had pretty much forgotten the movie was even on, so the statement makes him jump, frowning up at Frank from his shoulder, pouting slightly at the lack of kissing. He had been enjoying the kissing. A lot. And now Frank's mouth was talking instead of kissing, the arm that wasn't underneath Gee's head reaching out for a drink, and that wasn't right. He watched as Frank sipped from the glass, the long swallow making his adam's apple bob in a way that made Gee just want to lick a long stripe up his throat-

Wait. What?

“I'm... Of course I'm not Rogue.” Gerard blurts out, frowning harder. “I'm a bloke, and I heal people, not hurt them, and the forcefields, if I'm anyone I'm Vi-” He stops as Frank laughs, and tries to resist the urge to pout again. It's a good weapon, and overuse will reduce its effectiveness. “What?”

“That's not what I meant, I-” Frank rolls over, pulling his arm out from under Gee and making him whimper a little in reluctance to move. But then Frank is facing him, lying on his side to mirror Gee, one hand resting on Gee's hip and playing with the edge of his jeans, fingers tucking in and out of the pockets restlessly. “I mean, you're not going to hurt me. You don't- It doesn't hurt when you touch me.”

Gerard can feel his hands fisting reflexively, curling up tight and caught against his chest, keeping clear of Frank. “Not like this it doesn't, when I'm all... relaxed, but it's- When we do more it's hard to hold back, and I'm scared I might-”

“You've never hurt me so far,” Frank points out, a slight smile on his face. “Surprised me, yeah, and it tingles sometimes, but not... not in a bad way.” A slight flush creeps up Frank's face and he ducks his head a little, staring at some undefined spot on Gee's t-shirt. “Actually I kindof like it.”

“Masochist,” Gee shoots back jokingly, but the increasing flush on Frank's skin make his breath stick in his throat. Oh. Maybe a little closer to the mark than he thought. Forcing a smile onto his lips, he presses a kiss to Frank's hair. “I know it's not too bad when I'm controlling it, but what- What if I hurt you, what if I can't control it?”

Frank lets out an impatient whine, twisting to look at Gerard again. “But you haven't lost control so far, and we've done lots of stuff, the worst I've had was a bit of a shove-” Gerard flinches, but Frank shrugs and pulls him closer. “I've had much worse, Gee, trust me, you haven't even come close to hurting me.”

“Close enough.” 

Sighing, Frank rolls them over, sprawling half over Gerard and pressing his half naked body against Gee's fully clothed one. “Gee, I trust you. I know the risks, I know that you're worried and I would never want to do anything you're uncomfortable with, but I-” Biting his lip, Gerard can't help staring as Frank shifts to take his weight on his hands, leaning over him. “I want to fuck you, be fucked by you, I want- Fuck it Gee, I haven't even seen you naked yet. Not properly.”

Gerard can feel himself blushing, tensing a little, and it's not because he's shy- okay, it's half because he's shy, but this- “It's easier to hold back when I'm dressed, even if I let go-”

“I've told you, I don't care about the shocks. I like them.” Frank sits up, shifting again, a rolling, fluid mass of limbs covering Gee until he's straddling him, Gee's thighs pressed tight together underneath Frank's ass. “I've had your cock in my mouth, my fingers in your ass, fuck, half my clothes have had your cum on at some point in the past month, not to mention my face-” Leaning down, Frank grins, correctly interpreting the deepening blush on Gee's cheeks and kisses his nose. “My hair...”

Gee groans and twists to capture Frank's lips, kissing him deeply, unable to resist the images flashing through his mind, the memories of snatched moments in the shop, the car, his house, anywhere and everywhere they can get a few minutes alone. It's true, it's not like Frank hasn't seen him, all of him, at some point or other. Just never all at the same time.

He's seen Frank though, his confidence in his own skin hypnotic, even with the mess of scars marking his body, souvenirs of his less than stellar school experiences – and a few that Gee suspects were gained after school, in the privacy of Frank's own home, at Frank's hand. He never asks, and Frank never tells, about any of them, but he's seen them all, exposed and unapologetic, and traced each one with his fingers and lips. He's tasted him, felt the heat of his body, the smell of him spent and exhausted and sweaty and it's amazing. 

“If-” Gee breaks the kiss at last, shaking his head, “what if I can't control it, what if-”

“Then we stop, and even if you do hurt me, you can heal me,” Frank says confidently, his hips moving slowly over Gee and oh, God, like he could stop now, that's not fair, but then Frank stills, grinning. “Do you trust me?”

“Yes.”

“Then trust me to stop you,” Frank says simply, leaning down to nuzzle at Gee's throat. “I won't let you hurt me Gee. I won't let you. I promise. Just relax.”

Letting out a shaky sigh, Gerard shakes his head but laughs. “When did you get to be the mature one in this?”

Quirking an eyebrow, Frank shrugs, sliding lower down Gee's body to lift up the hem of his t-shirt, exposing his stomach. “Just enjoy it, old man, I'll do all the work.”

“Like you even know what you're doing,” Gee jokes, then catches the flush on Frank's face, the way his eyes twist, avoiding Gerard's. “Frank, have you-”

“Beyond what we've already done?” Frank looks up, body pressed against Gee's and a thoughtful look on his face. “Nope. You?”

Gerard nods, trying to push the memories back, to not mix them up with this and wishing he had waited, wishing he could give that to Frank instead. “Not really sober, and not since-”

Frank nods, not making him finish the sentence, then nuzzles against Gee's stomach, fingers sliding under Gee's shirt to push it up higher, exposing his chest. “Then we can both make it up as we go along.”

Gerard wants to respond, to check one more time that Frank is sure about this, sure that he wants to, to be sure that he won't hurt Frank by accident, but then there's the warmth of Frank's chest against his and fuck it, there's only one way to find out. Letting his fingers slide over Frank's bare back, Gerard sighs as hot lips close over his collarbone, playing along the ridge, before sliding down to flick over a nipple and fuck, that shouldn't feel so good, should it? 

He barely notices when Frank pushes his hands up above his head, lifting on instinct and instruction to let Frank slide his t-shirt up and off. There's a second of sparking, the tingle of his shields as Frank lies down again and Gee freezes, watching for any sign of pain, but Frank's eyes are dark and the look he gives back is pure desire. Letting out a shaky breath, Gerard feels his shields give, letting Frank in, shifting his legs to spread around him and then there's the heat of Frank's body, pressed close.

Wrapping his arms around Frank, Gerard focuses on relaxing, even though he feels ready to explode with the sheer flood of sensations as Frank kisses and nuzzles against his neck, fingers sliding down their bodies to press against his hip. The movie creeps closer to the end as Frank slides lower, his mouth marking a hot trail of kisses and licks down Gee's body, hands playing restlessly with his jeans.

When Frank's lips drift over the fine line of hairs below Gee's belly button he tenses again, in spite of himself, wondering if he really can do this, but then Frank's pausing, just kissing and nuzzling at the soft round of his belly, lying between Gee's legs. It's warm and comfortable and with an effort Gee relaxes again, his knees rising slightly to bracket Frank's limbs. He's not sure how long they lie like that, just the gentle pressure of Frank against him, the soft huff of breath and feel of his lips, but finally, when he's totally relaxed, Frank moves again.

It's slow, tender, each touch considering and planned, and Gerard can feel his body melting as Frank slides his jeans open, mouthing slow and careful over the cotton of Gerard's underwear. He can feel himself growing harder with each touch, not that he wasn't already half hard before they even started, just from the kisses and feel of Frank next to him. But this time, the thought that they might have more than this, that he might feel-

The groan that spreads through him as Frank finally shifts the fabric aside and licks a long, hot stripe up his cock, sends a shudder through his whole body, every muscle tensing then relaxing again in a steady wave as he adjusts. His fingers wrap themselves over and through Frank's hair without thinking, tugging lightly as Frank's mouth descends over him and oh, damn, when did he get so good at that?

He's never sure what makes it so good, whether it's some trick Frank picked up somewhere he would rather not think about, or that he has learned exactly what Gee likes, or if it's just that it's _Frank_ , Frank's mouth, Frank's lips, and it could be the sloppiest most frustrating blow job in the world and still surpass anything else because it's Frank. Whatever it is, it's slow and tight and smooth and just fucking perfect and-

“Fuck, Frankie, no-” Gee stutters out, his fingertips sparking in Frank's hair before he can pull them free, holding his hands out flat against the bed. “Gonna come if you keep doing that-”

Frank pulls off with a wet pop, licking his lips as he loops his fingers around Gerard's cock, stroking him firmly. “Then come, I want you as relaxed as possible.”

Gerard tightens his hands in the sheets, feeling the telltale tingle through his skin and is about to reply when Frank goes down on him again, harder this time, his cheeks hollowing as he looks along Gee's body and Gerard just about loses it. A muffled, full mouth instruction to relax makes him laugh, as though he can possibly relax when his whole body feels like it's going to explode, like he's one live wire, out of control-

Closing his eyes, his back arches, his body tensing around Frank, legs pressed tight against him, his hands clutching and releasing the sheets futilely. It never takes long, not with Frank, but this is almost embarrassing. It's just seconds before he comes, his mind going blank, and he's vaguely aware of the sound of something falling, but then there's just warmth and the soft feel of Frank's mouth, hot and slick and still moving slowly. He's melted into the bed, he's sure of it, his body just a smear on the mattress, but somehow he's still moving.

Frank is moving him, he realises slowly, blinking stupidly along his own body, watching as Frank shimmies Gee's jeans down his thighs, sliding them clear of his body. His shoes were long gone, but there's a tickle as Frank pulls off his socks and it somehow strikes Gee as very, very funny, the sight of Frank tugging at his feet and revealing his toes. Giggling, he tries to stop as Frank gives him an evil grin, but he's still kind of blissed out. And naked. Damn, when did that happen?

But it's okay because Frank's standing up now and twisting out of his own jeans, kicking them off and clicking off the TV as he passes, the repeating sound of the DVD menu fading away. The light fades but then Frank's opening the thin curtain, the daylight streaming feebly in and Frank's naked, silhouetted by the sun as he comes back to the bed and sprawls out beside Gee. And this, this is just perfect, the warmth, the smoothness of Frank's naked body beside him, their legs entwining as Frank kisses him gently, pressed against his side.

Gerard's is sure he's overlooked something important here, something his chilled out brain should be paying attention to, but there's the heat of Frank's fingers on his chest, the press of Frank's mouth against his, the firmness of his erection against Gee's hip-

Oh. That was it. Frank was naked, and hard, and on Gee's bed and they were alone in the house and- “Weren't you going to fuck me?” Gee asks sleepily, grinning like an idiot as he tucks one arm around Frank, sliding his fingers down to Frank's ass and squeezing lightly before tickling over the small of his back. There's nothing but the faintest tingle of his shields now, but he can feel the fine hairs on Frank's back rising in response, following his fingers like swaying grass. 

Frank chuckles, huffing warm against Gee's side, and slides his fingers lower again, playing over Gee's stomach. “Are you relaxed yet?”

“Very,” Gerard purrs happily, stretching on the bed.

“Then I guess I'm doing okay so far.” He can feel Frank rocking gently against his side, insistent but restrained, and can't help a shiver at the realisation that they might actually do this. Now. Here. In his bed. After all the times he's lain here and thought about it, dreamed about it, it might actually happen?

“You're amazing,” he whispers, waking up enough to pull Frank closer, kissing him softly as he reaches up to stroke his hair. “Now...”

“Now what?”

“Fuck me.”

**********************************

Frank can feel the growl growing in his chest at the words, his spine tingling with the gentle pinprick of Gee's touch. He wasn't lying, it doesn't hurt, but it's not exactly pleasant, just... There. He's often come across those clichéd descriptions of it 'feeling electricity when we touch', his mom's novels always good for a laugh when he's trying to sleep, but this is different. This is like every nerve ending that Gee's fingers skate across is alive, firing, an independent thing to the rest of his body and crying for attention. It isn't constant, or predictable, but Frank likes it, likes the way it feels.

If he can avoid triggering anything stronger though, he will; being thrown across the room is, he's been assured, a very real possibility and frankly, he doesn't think that would be a good look, especially naked. So he moves slowly, deepening the kiss, feeling Gerard slowly come back to him, the afterglow fading like the flush across his chest and desire returning. Tracing his fingers along Gee's thigh, he skates down, dropping to flit across the inside of his knee then up. 

He's done this before, his fingers finding their way along the crease of Gee's thighs easily, drifting down to cup his balls gently, playing, enjoying the weight of them, but it's always been as an aside, a way of enhancing a blow job or jerking him off. This time, it's a beginning all of its own and Frank can feel his prick jump a little at the thought. 

It's a little scary to him how much he wants this, how much it's not just about wanting to get off (if that was all he needed, Gee's mouth and hands are more than adequate thank you very much) but he wants Gee, completely, wants to know it all, and now they're here and-

And Gee's naked, and warm, and soft against him and Frank can't help it, he needs to see. Pulling back from Gerard's side, he shuffles down the bed, straddling one of Gee's legs to see him properly. He's still slightly smiley from his first orgasm, grinning up at Frank, but as Frank stares, open and hungry, the smile fades a little, Gee's tongue coming out to lick his lips uncertainly. Frank can see his hands twitching a little at his side, creeping closer to his chest, as though wanting to hide, but that just won't do.

Leaning down, Frank can't help rocking over Gee's thigh, feeling the sweet pressure and friction of Gee's leg against his cock, making him close his eyes for a moment as he tries to focus, his fingers still stroking carefully over Gee's balls and the sensitive skin behind them. The long groan from Gerard forces his eyes open again, watching as his chest rises and falls quickly, ragged breaths echoing through his skin.

“Fuck, Frankie-”

Stroking lower, circling lightly around Gee's hole, Frank aims for nonchalant but probably hits somewhere around begging instead as he asks for the lube.

At the question, Gee groans again then half twists onto his side, his hand digging around at the head of his bed, sliding between the bars and down towards the floor. With a triumphant grin, he twists back, presenting the bottle to Frank like a trophy. Frank can't help laughing, letting go of Gee to take it, but unable to stop rocking against him. The tube is a little sticky around the lid, but fuck it, that doesn't matter. The tube is only half full, and as he dribbles some out into his palm, he can't help throwing a questioning look at Gee.

“You sure you haven't been having any other buddies round?” he teases, wriggling the half empty tube until Gee snatches it back, blushing and closing his eyes, flinging his head back against the pillow.

“No, nobody _else_ has been here. I just...” 

Frank groans, the blush spreading further down Gee's chest and fuck, he can't believe this is happening. Slicking his fingers, he returns his attention to Gerard's ass, taking a deep breath as he lines up. It's not that they haven't done this before, sort of, but standing up and fooling around is a lot different to, well, this. And last time he tried he got his hand pretty much bitch slapped away by an invisible force field so caution is only to be expected.

“Keep talking,” he whispers, voice a little wrecked as he feels Gerard give underneath him, just the slightest static shock of his shields coming through but fading faster than before, and then his finger just slides through, soft ahs and sighs coming from Gee as he adjusts. Holding still, Frank rests his other hand on Gee's hip, watching along his body before starting to move, to fuck him so slowly. Every move is a little worrying, trying to make sure he isn't hurting him, that it's good, but then Gerard opens his eyes, his pupils blown to Hell and the way his mouth opens-

Well, Frank must be doing something right.

“Talk to me,” Frank says louder this time, trying for control of his voice and pleasantly surprised that he doesn't sound like the slightly terrified kid his brain is telling him he is right now. “Have you... Do you think about me?” Twisting his finger slightly, Frank grins at the way it makes Gee cry out.

“Yes,” Gerard manages to stutter out, his body arching on the bed as Frank fucks him carefully, another finger starting to play alongside the first, ready to join the fun. “Fuck, you, always you.”

“Like this?” Frank asks as he pulls out, slicking his fingers together before returning, wincing a little at the increased pressure. He's never actually used more than one finger before and it's tight, harder, a little uncomfortable for a second and he's worried, it has to be hurting Gee, but then something in Gee gives, letting him in, and oh, wow, that's... Weird. Good weird, but still, the sight of Gee, splayed out in front of him, naked and longing and his cock starting to harden again, Frank's fingers sliding into his ass, is just so fucking filthy and hot and wrong and yet absolutely, one hundred and ten percent right.

“Yeah, oh, fuck, Frankie...” Frank can feel himself getting lightheaded, his body wound up tight, and forces himself to breathe, to try and relax a little. After all, it's hardly fair expecting Gee to relax when he is practically vibrating with the need to just slide into him, now-

Wriggling his fingers slightly to take the edge off, Frank jumps when a shock runs through his fingers and Gee makes an odd sound, halfway between a gasp and a groan. Gerard's eyes fly open again, staring down at Frank as he tries to catch his breath. “Holy fuck-”

“Sorry-”

“No!” Gee says quickly, shaking his head, “do it again, just- Please...” Grinning, relieved, Frank flexes, not able to move much but it's apparently enough as Gee starts to make these noises, desperate and needy and so fucking good. Folding himself over Gee, keeping his fingers moving inside his body, Frank leans down and licks and kisses at every inch of skin he can reach. He can feel Gee coming undone beneath him, soft trembles through his body and it's too much and not enough and he needs him, wants him so fucking bad-

Pulling back, Frank tries to breathe, slicking up a third finger and hoping it's enough, that maybe that will stretch Gee enough, that soon... It's harder still to slide back in, Gee grabbing his shoulders and there's the pins and needles of his touch shooting down Frank's spine but instead of putting him off it flies straight to his cock and makes him groan.

“You okay?” he mumbles into Gee's chest, feeling and hearing the stuttering gasps through his body and Gee nods furiously, one hand rising up to play through Frank's hair.

“Fuck yeah, I- Ah, fuck, there, Frank, please-”

It's hard, focusing on Gerard, ignoring the fact that he is already hard enough to hurt, rubbing himself against Gee's thigh and it's nowhere near enough. But this, watching Gee fall apart under him, the noises he is making and the way his skin flushes, so hot and his eyes, his voice completely wrecked, it's almost too much. Taking a shaky breath Frank focuses on his fingers again, on the way it's getting easier, smoother with every stroke.

“Frank,” Gee whimpers at last, his fingers tightening on Frank's hair and pulling him up, higher, forcing him to pull out and catch his weight before he collapses on top of Gerard. “Please.” Then Gee is kissing him, urgent and needy and whimpering and his leg is hooking behind Frank, tugging him closer. “Fuck me.”

“You,” Frank swallows, trying to force some blood back into his brain. “You sure? I mean, are you, you know...”

“I'm ready, please, Frankie-”

Growling softly, Frank scrambles back down the bed, half stumbling as he hurries across the room to his bag and rooting through it. “Fuck, where are they... Okay, this is when telekenesis would be a handy skill.”

Snorting, Gerard rolls over onto his side and just watches Frank, his eyes heavy and dick hard against his belly as he strokes it mindlessly. “Don't let Bob fool you, he's as likely to rip your dick off as turn you on.”

Giggling, slightly delirious at the thought, Frank shakes his head then staggers back to the bed, condom in hand. “Fuck that.”

“Exactly,” Gerard says, eyes wide as he watches the way Frank's hands are shaking a little on the wrapper, trying to get it open. “Let me?”

Swallowing hard, Frank hands it over and sits back, fingers twitching on the bedsheets as he watches Gee rolls the sheath down over him and strokes along his length. “Fuck.”

“Next time,” Gee promises, grabbing the lube and gently slicking Frank up, frowning with concentration but still a slight spark gets through, and wow, that just-

“Oh, God, that-”

“Sorry.”

“Don't be,” Frank whimpers, pushing Gee's hand away and finishing the job himself, staring down at Gerard the whole time. “I like it, really, I just... Gonna be hard enough lasting as it is, just looking at you-”

Smiling shyly, Gerard leans back and grabs a pillow, sliding it under his hips as Frank half crawls, half wiggles back along the bed to kneel between his spread legs and fuck, this is it, this is- Harder than he thought, trying to find the right angle, to lean on one arm and line himself up and it feels a bit awkward, but then Gee is shifting, one hand sliding over his body and down to wrap over Frank's cock.

“Let me, it's just- Tricky at first-” Gerard breathes out, one long, slow, almost teasing sound and then Frank can feel himself pressing against Gee, then in, slow, sweet, and tight and so, so hot and he's holding his breath, not quite able to focus. “That's it, fuck, that's it, so, so good, Frankie...”

He can't breathe, can't do anything but move his hips, sliding deeper, further into Gerard, and he can feel it, the invisible press of Gerard's shields against his chest, pushing back against him. It's a little sore, the pressure hard and unyielding, but he forces open his eyes and Gerard gasps before blowing out a long shaky breath and just like that it's gone and Frank's in, all the way, he's inside Gee and it's nothing and everything like he thought it would be.

“You okay?” Gerard nods, his hands sliding over Frank's sides, up his back, anywhere and everywhere he can reach, and the static shocks of his touch follows his fingers but it's good, it's all good and all Frank can do is move. He takes it slow at first, the sensation so weird and unlike anything he's had before and fuck, how the Hell did he not realise it would be this good? Resting on his hands, his face hovering over Gee's, he starts to thrust.

It's hard, working out a rhythm, getting his hips to do what he wants, to resist the urge to just hammer away like a fucking jackhammer, but it gets easier, each slow slide smoother and if possible deeper, and oh, damn, he never wants this to end. Gerard is making those noises again, soft ahs and gentle whispers, encouragement, reassurance, and how in Hell is he managing to talk when it's all Frank can do to breathe?

But then Gee is asking for more, harder, and Frank's hips snap before his brain even finishes processing the demand, and Gerard is kissing him, sloppy and missing and hitting his jaw or throat or hair more often than his lips, not quite able to reach him, but it doesn't matter. Gee's hands matter, his fingers pulling at Frank's back but the tension leaving him, his body relaxing with every thrust.

Whereas Frank, Frank is fucking humming, every cell in his body fixed on one thing, moving harder, faster, deeper, and he knows it's not controlled, knows that he probably isn't doing that much for Gee, but he can't, he just can't-

“Gee, I'm not... I can't-”

“It's okay,” Gerard whispers back, holding him tight, and his hand slides down between them, grasping his own dick and starting to jerk himself off. “I got you, you're doing so good, so, ah, so fucking good, fuck, Frank, you're so hot...”

Frank rolls his hips, forcing himself to slow again and look down between them, watching Gerard's fist wrapped tight around himself, his chest shining with sweat and his breath slow but fierce against Frank's cheek. He wants to last, wants to watch Gee come apart under him but it's too much, it's just too good, he can't-

There's warmth, so much warmth coming from Gee's hand on his back, healing force spreading through him, and it's like fire, like soup on a cold day, like coming in from the cold and it's like a match to the touchpaper of Frank's orgasm. There's nothing he can do but collapse down and hold tight, fingers gripping tight to Gee's shoulders, face pressed against his chest as though it's possible to pull himself fully inside. 

As he comes, he can feel Gee whispering to him, tiny noises soothing him, the warmth of his hand against Frank's back, thighs pressed tight against Frank's hips and the tight, frustrated play of his fist trapped between their bodies. It's just too much, way too much and he just can't do anything but cry out, his mouth open wide against Gee's body as he shudders into him, falling apart at the seams and not sure there is anything that could put him back together again.

It takes time for him to float back down again, Gee's whispers and soft pleading dragging his attention back, and he moves again, slow, tired, pulling out and forcing himself to clamber up to kneel back on the bed. Getting rid of the condom takes a long, confusing couple of minutes, but then he returns his attention to Gerard, sprawling out on the bed beside him to kiss him hungrily as his fingers return to slide inside him again, matching the frantic pace of his fist as he jerks himself off.

It doesn't take long for Gee to join him, whispering his name over and over, begging, one hand clawing at Frank's back as fingers stretch and thrust inside him, shooting over his own belly as Frank kisses him. At the second Gerard comes, Frank feels the jolt of his shields but not pushing him away this time. This time he's inside, watching from within as the gentle shimmer expands outwards, knocking the glass off the bedside table and throwing pillows and lube off the bed before dissipating with a flash, pressing Frank against Gee like an aftershock.

But it doesn't hurt, nothing hurts, just a gentle ache that reminds him he doesn't often use those muscles. Even that is fading under the heat of Gee's touch spreading through him, the familiar feel of his healing energy spreading through tired muscles and refreshing him from within, chasing the tiredness away with a gentle caress.

Breaking off the kiss, Frank grins down at a seriously sleepy Gerard, then slides down his body, licking up the spilt seed from his fingers and skin, salt sweet against Frank's tongue, cleaning him off even as Gee groans. “Frank, fuck, that's... You're killing me here.”

Chuckling, Frank finishes his work and curls up against Gee's side, still breathing hard and exhausted but relaxed. As is Gerard, he can feel it in his muscles, slack and soft against his skin, and with a tired foot he kicks the blanket up their legs enough to grab it and pull it up over them, chasing off the faint chill from the room and wrapping them up safely.

“Did I... Are you okay?” Gee asks at last, hesitant, “I felt... I couldn't control it-”

“It was good,” Frank reassures him, looking up at him with a smile, cheek pressed to his side. “I was... I was inside them. It was...” Rolling back to stare up at the ceiling, he sighs happily. “Fucking awesome.” Frowning slightly, he nuzzles back against Gee. “Was it okay? I mean, did I-”

“You were... Fuck Frankie, you are so doing that again. Like, as soon as possible,” Gee sighs, rolling onto his side to face Frank and Frank can't help it, he laughs, giddy with relief and afterglow and the fact that he just fucked Gerard, they just had fucking sex, as in full on, no arguments, Frank was definitely not a virgin any more.

Well, halfway anyway. But he planned to remedy that as soon as possible.

“Uh uh, my turn next.” At that Gee groans, wrapping his arm over Frank and burying his face in his chest.

“Fuck, Frank, I can barely even move-”

“I don't mean right now,” Frank laughs, tucking himself up against Gee and fighting back a yawn as he leans in for another kiss. “Next time. Which hopefully won't be too long...”

“Soon as possible,” Gee mutters, eyes half closed as he futilely tries to fight the urge to fall asleep. “Like, just after I close my eyes for a few minutes, just to recharge.”

“Uh huh,” Frank agrees, nestling in close, already half asleep. “Just a few minutes.”

When they are rudely awoken a couple of hours later by Mikey, or more precisely the “Oh God, my eyes!” of Mikey running back up the basement stairs again, they know it's going to be a little longer than they thought. But that doesn't matter. Here, wrapped around each other, laughing at Mikey's shock and wrapped tight in Gee's shields to try and avoid traumatising his brother further, nothing matters at all.


End file.
